


Tarnished

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heaven, Heavy Angst, Hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Henrietta “Henri” Singer. Bobby’s adopted daughter, biological daughter of John Winchester, half sister to Sam and Dean. After Bobby’s death, Sam and Dean found a letter and documents explaining who Henri was and why Bobby raised her. The Winchester’s are shocked and hurt that their “cousin” is actually their sister, but still take her in as part of their family. During a hunt, Dean receives a cursed penny that forces him to act on any betrayals that he feels, making Sam and Henri the targets of his anger. But what is said can’t always be unsaid and Dean’s words leave some scarring effects on his family, leaving some of them….tarnished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Season 8, Episode 6, “Southern Comfort”. I was inspired by the episode and the feels it induced. I planned to write this as a reader insert, but then a wild plot bunny appeared and this happened…. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Warnings: ANGST. ANGST. AND MORE ANGST. Possible trigger warnings. Talks of death, character death, swearing.
> 
> I originally posted this on Tumblr near the beginning of May, and finally managed to get it posted on here. This whole fic took on a life of it's own when I sat down to work on it. I had actually started writing it last year with every intention of making it a reader insert, but when I finally got back to it and the plot bunny struck, it hit really hard lol. 
> 
> *****

 

**_Henri’s POV_ **

“You should have looked for me while I was in purgatory.” Dean said coldly as he aimed the gun at Sam.

“Come on, Dean. I know it’s not you in there pulling the strings.” Sam said softly, as he froze, trying not to entice Dean into firing.  

“Shut up!” Dean growled, glaring threateningly at Garth when he moved his hand towards his weapon, “Don’t!”

Looking back at Sam, Dean sneered at him, “You never even wanted this life. Always blamed me for pulling you back into it.”

“That’s not true.” Sam retorted, still frozen in place.

“Really? ‘Cause everything you’ve ever done since you climbed into my ride has been to deceive me.” Dean yelled.

“What do you want me to say? That I’ve made mistakes? I’ve made mistakes, Dean.” Sam replied tersely.

“That’s not Dean, Sam.” Garth spoke up.

I cowered behind Sam and Garth, unable to bear seeing Dean like this.

“Shut up! Mistakes? Well, let’s go through some of Sammy’s greatest hits. Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year, letting me think that you were dead while you’re doing all kinds of crazy. Those aren’t mistakes, Sam. Those are choices!” Dean yelled.

“All right. You said it. We’ve both played a little fast and loose.” Sam said, trying to calm Dean down.

“Yeah, I might have lied, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. And for what, a girl? You left me to die for a girl?” Dean shouted, before spotting me behind Sam.

“And YOU.” Dean sneered, swinging the gun towards me. “The secret daughter that dad had. And never told us about. But you knew. You grew up knowing that we were your brothers. And you let us think that you were Bobby’s daughter. And Dad died before he could tell the truth. And then Bobby died, leaving us you and a letter explaining everything. The little sister that I never wanted. The secret daughter that dad had with another woman. And when she died, dad got stuck taking care of you, only he was so ashamed of you that he pawned you off on Bobby. And when he died, I got stuck taking care of you and the boy with the demon blood.“

"You claim to love me, that we are family, but you went back to school rather than look for me, your big brother.” he growled, cocking the gun at me.

I shook at the venom in his voice, his words cutting me deeper than any knife could. I knew that he held some resentment over our jaded family history, but I never realized how much he hated me.

"I’m sorry.” I whispered, unable to stop my tears, “I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” Dean sneered, “I’m sorry that dad had a fling with your mother, betraying the memory of our mother. And I’m sorry that you are the living, breathing memory of that betrayal. I wish that you had never been born!”

“Dean!” Sam roared, stepping in front of me, blocking me from my enraged big brothers view, “That’s enough.”

But it was too late, I saw it in Sam’s eyes. I was his sister and he cared about me, but there was anger and resentment buried deep within his eyes. He felt the same as Dean.

I stumbled back from my brothers, dodging Garth’s outstretched hand and locked myself in the bathroom, collapsing to the floor and covering my ears in an attempt to block out Dean’s hurtful but true words.

I sobbed as I rocked back and forth, as all my fears and insecurities surged forth. I was a hunter, I killed monsters for a living. Bobby was my dad, the one who had raised me like I was his own, John was more like a distant uncle to me. But when faced with the words that my brother had hurled at me, I not a strong hunter, I was just a scared little girl with no real family and no one who loved her.

“I have to leave.” I mumbled. Steeling my resolve, I scrambled to my feet and climbed out the window, not bothering to get any of my things. I wouldn’t need them. I wasn’t a hunter anymore. I wasn’t a Winchester. I wasn’t even a Singer. I was a corporeal ghost who plagued the footsteps of everyone who I loved with memories of betrayal.

And I my memory needed to be burned away and laid to rest, once and for all.

I was sobbing as I dug my keys out and climbed into my car, thankful that we had brought separate cars for this hunt. I peeled out of the parking lot, knowing that no one was coming to stop me. Or that they even realized that I was missing. I tore out of town, not caring where I was going, as long as I was far away from Sam and Dean, so I couldn’t hurt them anymore.

I cried as I sped along the highway, the hunt and my life.. my family, rapidly disappearing behind me.

“Cas.” I breathed, wanting to talk to the adorably awkward angel who had stolen my heart so long ago. But he was gone forever, lost to purgatory. And he undoubtedly harboured the same feelings about me as my brothers did, and none of the love that I felt for him.

“Cas.” I prayed, as I drove on, not caring where I was going. “Wherever you are, I hope that you can hear this. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Tell Sam and Dean that I’m sorry. Tell them… tell them that I understand. Tell them that I still love them. Tell them that I’m sorry……”

I kept repeating the prayer like a chant, needing him to hear me. Needing someone to hear me.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered as I waited at some traffic lights, “I’m sor-”

*****

**_Dean’s POV_ **

Sam and I stared at each other tensely as we discussed Benny, trying to get past all the things that I had said. I felt horrible about what I had said, yes I had felt anger and resentment about his choices but he was still my brother and I loved him. We would get past this, but at the moment I was more worried about Henri. I told my own sister that I wished that she was never born. And that wasn’t true. I just wish that she had been born at a different time, and that we had the same mother. The guilt that I felt at my words was eating me up. Henri had taken off after I hurled those hateful words at her, not that I blamed her. But I had to talk to her. I had to tell her how sorry I was. I had to try and erase the words that hung in the air, tainting it with lies. I had no idea where my sister was or what she was doing, all I knew that my last words to her had been to tell her that I wished that she was never born, and the guilt of my actions was making me wish that I had never been born.

“We need to find Henri.” I mumbled, rubbing my neck tiredly.

“Let’s say here.” Sam replied, “She will come back one she calms down. All her stuff is here….. but Dean, can you really blame her for taking off? We are all that she has left. Her mother died when she was 5 and she was raised by Bobby ever since. And now he’s gone. Dad’s gone… all her parental figures in her life are gone, and we are all that you have left…. and…”

“I know Sammy. I know.” I sighed, “I wish that I could take it all back. I need to tell her that I’m sorry and I need to tell her now, but she won’t answer my calls.”

Sam’s next words were interrupted by my ringing phone and I lunged across the room to grab it.

“Henri.” I sighed in relief as I saw her number come up on my phone, holding it up to show Sam quickly before answering the phone.

“Henri…. I’m so sorry Henri, I never meant any of those things.” I said into the phone, closing my eyes and willing her to believe me, “Where are you?’

"DW?” an unfamiliar voice replied. “I’m calling from Henri Singer’s phone. You are listed as the last number that this phone called.”

“Ok… what are you doing on my sisters phone?” I growled, as an uneasy feeling welling up inside me.

“Henri is a girl?” The voice replied, muffled whispers going on in the background, “I didn’t realize that…..May I ask who I am speaking too?”

“Dean Winchester.” I snapped, “Now who the hell are you and where the fuck is my sister?”

I put the phone on speaker as I waited for a response, Sam looked at me questioningly before freezing at the next words to come out of the phone.

“I’m Officer Chambers with the highway patrol.” the voice introduced himself,  "I regret to inform you that there’s been an accident..“

"Where is my sister.” I growled, cutting him off while looking at Sam’s worried face.

“It would be best to have this conversation in person.” he replied carefully.

“Where. The. Fuck. Is. My Sister?” I yelled, as panic rose up in me, this couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t happening.

Officer Chambers sighed before continuing. “Your sister was in a car accident. Hit and run. The driver fled the scene.” he explained gently. “I’m sorry, but she was killed on impact.”

**_To Be Continued._ **

**_*****_ **


	2. Chapter 2

*****

**_Dean’s POV_ **

“What did you say?” I demanded, unable to wrap my mind around what he was saying. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Winchester, but we really need to have this conversation in person.” Chambers replied, “Can you meet me at my precinct? It’s right outside of Savannah, Missouri. We can talk more then.”

I dropped the phone as Chambers rattled out an address, not ready to accept what the officer was saying. He had to be wrong.

“Thank you Officer Chambers.” Sam said stiffly. “I’m Dean’s brother. Sam Winchester and we are on our way.”

“I’ll see you soon then…. and I am sorry for your loss, Sam, Dean.. I wish that I was calling with better news.” Chambers hung up and I looked around our cluttered motel room, taking in Henri’s jacket and garment bag, where she kept her suits. Evidence of her was all around us, like she had just stepped out for a few minutes.

“Sammy…. this isn’t happening.” I said, looking over at him. “She can’t be gone.”

Sam was staring around the room too, tears in his eyes. “Then let’s go find out, because I don’t believe it either. For all we know, it could be Crowley trying to trick us.”

“Then he’s a dead demon. ” I growled, “Let’s go get our sister.”

*****

**_*A couple hours later*_ **

**_Dean’s POV_ **

I could only listen as the officer, the sheriff and a medical examiner explained what had happened. A car had run a red light and hit Henri’s car as she was going through the intersection. The force of the impact made Henri’s car flip over several times and she had ended up in the ditch, wrapped around a telephone pole.

But something in the way the corner talked and avoided direct eye contact had me suspicious.

“What aren’t you telling us?” I demanded. “This is our sister that you are talking about. Are you sure it’s even her? I want to see a body.”

“Her car exploded.” the sheriff explained, carefully as he looked at us sadly. “So we can’t tell exactly who it is, until we get the dental records back.”

Sam closed his eyes and hung his head, as he processed what was being said. I understood. He was trying in vain to cling to a last shred of hope that our beloved little sister was still alive, somewhere.

“Very few things survived the explosion, like her cell phone, which was thrown out the car during the collision and the license plate, which is how we know who the car belonged too.” Officer Chambers said carefully. “I know that this is hard for you, is there anyone that we can call for you?”

“Our parents are dead. We are all the family that we have left.” I replied dully, trying to think of a way to fix this. My sister couldn’t have died thinking that I hated her so much that I wished that she was never even born.

“It’s not much of a consolation, but it was quick. She didn’t feel any pain.” the coroner spoke up, once again avoiding our eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her, something was up.

“We have to go.” I announced flatly. “We need some time. We need to make arrangements.”

“Yes, ok…. we will be in touch.” The sheriff replied, as he escorted us out the door.

I drove to the nearest hotel and parked, staring blankly ahead.

“Henri is dead. But something is not right. They are hiding something. So I won’t believe it until I find out exactly what they are hiding.” I declared, hands tightening on the wheel.

“I’ll hack the traffic camera’s Sam replied dully, "You get us a room.”

Once in the room we didn’t turn on the lights, we just sat, drank and stared at Henri’s bag, wishing that she would walk through the door. The traffic cam footage was pulled up on the laptop, waiting to be played, but we had quickly found out that we were unable to press play, not wanting to see what could be on the video. As the night wore on, a thunderstorm broke out, causing lightening to light up the dark room, revealing a disheveled Cas.

“Were is she?” He demanded. “Where is Henri? I heard her prayers.”

“Cas?” I asked tiredly, too sad to be shocked, “How’d you get out? What do you mean that you heard her prayers?”

“Henri was praying to me. I could feel her anguish. Then there was intense pain and terror. In the end she was screaming her prayers……. now where is she? I can’t sense her anywhere.” Cas replied bluntly.

“She’s dead Cas.” Sam replied as he poured himself another drink, the two of us had been drinking since we got to the room, unable to cope with the loss that we were feeling. “She’s… dead.”

I could see the tears welling up in Sam’s eyes, and Cas looked from him to me. I sighed, unable to stop a tear from rolling down my cheek.

“She’s gone Cas.” I said, looking up at him from where I was sitting. “She’s dead. My sister is dead…. Henri is dead.”

Cas looked absolutely crushed. “How?” He demanded. “What killed her?”

“A human.” I snorted. “A human with a car and an impatient streak.”

“What?” Cas asked, unable to grasp what I was saying.

“Henri was killed in a hit and run accident.” Sam said softly. “At least that’s what they are telling us…  we never saw her body.”

“Then let’s go find it.” Cas replied, striding towards the door, “I won’t believe it till I see her body.”

“Wait.” Sam said, “We have it…. I mean found it… the traffic cam footage of her accident….and there’s apparently a youtube link as well.”

Cas and I crowded around Sam’s laptop, dreading what was coming but needing to watch it. As the video started, I could clearly see Henri’s car, and her lips moving as if she was talking.

“She’s praying to me.” Cas said softly, “She keeps repeating the same prayer over and over again.”

“What is she sayin-” I started, when a car came tearing through the intersection, hitting the driver’s side and sending her car tumbling into the ditch, and around a telephone poll. The camera angle showed exactly what happened and where her car ended up.

“They said that she died on impact.” I mumbled quietly, tearing my eyes from the screen.

“They lied.” Cas growled. “She’s still alive… she’s screaming for me.. pleading with me to hear her prayers.”

Looking at the screen again, I could see that Cas was right. Henri was alive and screaming something, but my human eyes couldn’t make out what she was saying.

“Then maybe she got out in time.” Sam said, hope creeping into his voice. “Maybe they mistook someone else’s body for her.”

Sam had barely finished his sentence when the car was engulfed in flames, and I could see her body consumed by the fire.

“NO!” I roared. “NO!!!”

Less than a minute later, the car exploded, and I saw my baby sister get blown up.

Sam was crying silently and I felt my drink slip from my numb fingers. Cas sat heavily down on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

“I’ll bring her back.” Cas declared suddenly, before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Sam and I never even responded, we just sat in the dark and waited, trying not to think about what we had seen. About how we had just seen our sister die.

Hours later, I remembered something that Sam had said.

“What was that about a YouTube link?” I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I wanted to sleep to forget but I also knew that as soon as I slept, I’d have nightmares about what I had seen.

“There’s a link… but I don’t know if I can bear watching her die again.” Sam replied hoarsely.

“We have too. Because she’s not in heaven.” Cas said as he arrived in a flutter of wings. “So she might have escaped somehow.”

Sam pulled up the link, took a deep breath and closed his eyes before pushing play.

The video was cell phone footage, shaky but at a different angle that the traffic cam. And there was sounds. I could hear Henri’s voice screaming out the same thing over and over again.

“Cas!!! Tell Sam and Dean that I’m sorry! That I understand!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

As soon as the fire started, I turned away, unable to see it happen again. Sam hurriedly muted the video before he got up. Cas watched in silence.

“She has to be there.” he muttered before disappearing again.

“Sammy. Take the video down. Now!” I ordered.

Sam clicked on the video, “It’s gone, YouTube just took it down.” he said, “But I’d like to know why it was up for so long.”

“I’d like to know what Cas was talking about.” I growled.

“It’s Henri….” Cas said, appearing in the room again. “She’s not in heaven. She’s not anywhere in heaven. She’s not with her mother. Or your father. And she’s not with Bobby.”

“What does that mean?” I demanded. “Where is she?”

“If she’s not alive, here on earth… then she’s….” Cas trailed off, looking down.

“Then what Cas?” I yelled, “Spit it out.”

“Then she’s in hell.”

“No… we need to find a crossroads demon. NOW. I don’t care what it takes. I am getting my sister back.” I ordered.

“Dean.” Cas started. “We have to be careful… it could be a trap..”

“No…!” I yelled, “No Cas!!! Henri is dead. My sister is dead. She died a horrible death, alone. And the last thing that I ever said to her was that I wished she was never born….. so I will do whatever it takes to get her back.”

When Cas came at me, I didn’t even try to block the blows. I deserved it. I deserved each and every hit. And more.

When I woke up, I found myself in the backseat of the impala, listening to the tense silence as Sam explained what had happened less than 24 hours before.

“Then what did he mean?” Cas asked, “If he never meant any of those things?”

I groaned as I sat up. “I meant that I wish she was born at a different time…. and that we had the same mom. I wish that I had known my whole life that she was my sister, and just not the last year. I wish that I could take it all back.”

“So do we.” Cas replied gravely, refusing to look at me.

“Where are we going?” I asked carefully, holding my aching jaw.

Cas reached back without looking at me and healed me.

“We are going to find a crossroads demon. We are going to get to the bottom of this. I’m betting that Crowley is behind this.” Sam explained as he drove on.

But once we had trapped the demon, it just laughed at us “Trust me.” the demon sneered, red eyes glowing from a preppy blonde cheerleaders face. “If there was a Winchester in hell right now, all of hell would be celebrating such an amazing touchdown. Rah Rah Rah.”

As Sam started the exorcism spell, I looked at Castiel.

“I’m calling Crowley.” I announced, “We need answers. Now.”

Crowley appeared a few minutes after we summoned him. “What do you want Moose, Squirrel and Mouse?….. Oh….Castiel… you’ve returned. When did you get back? You look dreadful.”

Crowley gave a short bark of laughter as he took us all in, “You all look rather dreadful…. and drunk…Mouse… what have these guys been up to? You are usually the voice of reason around here…. Mouse?”

Crowley peered around before looking at me, “Where’s Mouse?” he demanded, “She isn’t hiding around here with an demon blade at all, is she?”

“You tell me.” I growled, “You would know.”

“What are you talking about?” Crowley retorted, looking genuinely confused. “Where’s Mouse, Moose?”

“She’s dead Crowley.” Sam replied, “She died in a car crash last night.”

“Well that I did not expect.” Crowley muttered, “So why did you summon me?”

“Because she’s not in Heaven.” Castiel snapped, stepping forward. “I’ve looked everywhere. So we asked one of your crossroad demons. They said that she wasn’t it Hell. But demons lie. So we are asking you…. Where is Henri?”

“Whoa… call off your guard angel.” Crowley barked as he took a step back from Castiel. “I can tell you that if there was a Winchester in Hell, we’d all know…. I’d know.”

“So she’s not in Hell?” I asked quietly, the fight going out of me. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure but I will go check, just to shut you up.” Crowley snapped before disappearing.

“If she’s not in Hell,  then where could she be?” I asked Castiel, who was sagging against Baby.  

“I don’t know.” he replied, looking as human as I had ever seen him. And that’s when it hit me, why I had never seen it before, I didn’t know. Castiel was in love with Henri, and was feeling her loss just as deeply as we were feeling it.

“What do you mean that you don’t know?” I demanded, “There’s only two places that she can be, Heaven or Hell.”

“Actually that’s not quite true Squirrel.” Crowley said, “There’s Purgatory, you know that. There’s the Void, there’s other dimensions…. There’s plenty of other places that she can be, and I suggest you start looking there, because Mouse is certainly not in Hell.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. “She’s got to be somewhere.”

“Of course I’m sure… I’m Crowley.” he sneered before disappearing.

I looked at Sam and Cas, knowing that we were all thinking the same thing.

Henri was gone, and we couldn’t even rest easy knowing that she was safe in Heaven, or count on Cas rescuing her from Hell, if she had somehow ended up there.

She was just gone.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dean’s POV_ **

As we drove back to the hotel, everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts of Henri.

“Cas.” I ground out, no longer able to control my emotions. “What took you so long? Why didn’t you come when you heard her prayers? Why didn’t you save my sister?”

“You think I didn’t try?” Cas replied flatly. “I was in purgatory. I barely heard her prayers. I shouldn’t have been able to hear her prayers at all. It was like hearing them through a wall of water…. distant.. muted… but still there.”

Cas turned away from the window to look me as I drove, “Once I heard her cries, I fought like Hell to get back here. To get back to her. I still don’t know how I got out. I just did. But I was too late. I lost her.”

I took my eyes off the road to really look at him in the rear-view mirror, he still had the scruffy beard that he had grown while in purgatory. His jacket was still dirty and stained, and he looked as tired and worn out as an angel possibly could. But his eyes now held a deep sorrow, a sorrow that had not been there before.

“You’re in love with her.” I said, looking in the rear-view at him, before glancing at Sam. “You are in love with Henri.”

Sam turned to look at Cas then back at me. “Of course… that makes sense.” he replied. “Everything that you’ve ever said or done in regards to Henri now makes sense.”

Castiel sighed, leaning back against the seat tiredly. “I guess there’s no sense in hiding it anymore.” he admitted, “Yes…. I love.. loved… love.. your sister. She is…was..is…everything that I ever wanted in life… and now she’s gone.”

“We will find her Cas.” I declared. “We will find her.”

“We’ve got to find her.”

“I want to find her and keep her safe, but she doesn’t return my feelings…” Cas said mournfully, “And even if she did… our union wouldn’t be allowed.. it’s forbidden for angels and humans to have relations like that, because the risk of creating a Nephilim is too high.”

“Well Romeo, we are not going to give up until we find your Juliet.” I responded, “Because I’m 98% percent that Henri returned your feelings.”

“I don’t want to find Juliet, I want to find Henri.” Cas replied. “And who is this Romeo you speak of?”

“Geez Cas, read a book for once.” I muttered. “Even I’ve read it.”

There was a moment of silence and I could almost picture Henri’s epic eye roll and hear her laughter as she scoffed and called me out on it. The thought made me smile a bit, and judging from Sam’s small smile, he was picturing it too.

“Well I saw the movie once.” I corrected myself, “So my stance on this subject remains the same.”

“We will find her.” I went on,  "We will find Henri. We will look in every nook and cranny. She is out there, somewhere. And we will find her. We will get her back alive or deliver her soul to Heaven, but either way, we will find her.“

"She’s out there somewhere. And we will find her.”

**_*****_ **

**_Dean’s POV_ **

**_[*Set during LARP and the real girl*](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt2498912%2F%3Fref_%3Dttep_ep11&t=MDc4Mjk4N2ZkMmViZmRjOTMzOGRjMGE2YWI1NmYyOTc3N2ZmZTIwOSxaVnlwaGZPQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AH9zEYX1NLLDmdSqfOGZdnQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flittle-red-83.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174119913270%2Ftarnished-chapter-three&m=1) _ **

“You sent Sam a phantom text from his ex?” Charlie asked incredulously, “Dick move.”

“Ya it wasn’t my finest moment. But now he’s more committed than ever.”

“And what about Henri?” she challenged. “What did she have to say about it? Or did you do an equally dick move to her?”

I closed my eyes as I braced myself for what would come next.

“I did worse to her.” I admitted, “I killed her.”

“Ha ha. Real funny Dean. Seriously, what did you do to Henri? Where is she? How is she?” Charlie laughed, rolling her eyes at me.

Sighing, I sat down next to her and took her hand.

“Charlie…. ” I began, “Henri died three months ago. It was a car accident. She was running from me and the things that I said to her while under a curse. Someone ran a red light and hit her. She never made it out of the car.”

Charlie was silent for a moment, before looking at me. “What could you possibly say to make her run off like that?” she demanded.

As I confessed to Charlie, I wasn’t surprised when she reared back and slapped me. I knew that I deserved it.  I deserved so much worse than that.

“Why would you pull such a stunt on Sam after losing your sister like that?” Charlie demanded, “Henri’s death should have shown you how precious life is!”

“I did it to give Sam a shot at a normal life, so one of us could get out!” I yelled back. “But he chose this one.”

“You’re an asshole. And Henri would have been the first person to tell you so.” Charlie sneered.

“I know.” I admitted, the pain and guilt of what I had said and done to my sister eating a hole inside of me.

Tears welled up in Charlie’s eyes. “I’ll miss her.” she whispered. “She understood me.” I pulled her in for a hug, and we were silent for a moment, remembering Henri’s smile and infectious laugh.

“I miss her too kid.” I said softly, “I’d doing anything to have her back. Anything.”

****

[* ** _Set during As Time Goes By*_**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt2506990%2F%3Fref_%3Dttep_ep12&t=ZGRjZjY1MjcxMzBiM2NmNTY5ODE4ZWRjOWU4ZjQ4Mzc0NTVhNGU4OSxaVnlwaGZPQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AH9zEYX1NLLDmdSqfOGZdnQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flittle-red-83.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174119913270%2Ftarnished-chapter-three&m=1)

**_Dean’s POV_ **

Henry looked around the impala as I drove, spotting a picture that Sam had taken of me and Henri, one that I had tucked into the sun visor.

“She’s a beautiful girl…. is she your girlfriend?” he commented as we drove on.

“No… she’s my little sister. Henri Winchester.” I replied, taking my eyes off the road to glance at him.

Henry looked at me in surprise. “She was our half sister. Dad named her after you. Henrietta Winchester. But growing up, she went as Henri Singer. Henri was amazing. She was so alive.” I explained, sighing as I looked back to the road.

“Was?” He questioned carefully.

“Ya… was…” I sighed again, still not used to saying the words. “She died in a car accident about four months ago.”

“I’m sorry, Henry replied as he reached out for the picture. "She has my mother’s eyes.”

“They were just like Dad’s.” I admitted, a wave of guilt washing over me.

“Ya, John had her eyes too.” he said with a little smile. “It’s nice to know that I have such amazing grandchildren… and that one was named after me, may she rest in peace.”

“Henri would have loved getting to know you, she thought that it was important to know who we are named after, Sam and I are named after our Mother’s parents.” I commented as we drove on. “She never really got to know our dad… not like we did. He didn’t really want Henri raised in the life, so he left her with his friend to raise. She is a hunter, but she prefers research over hunting.”

I sighed before correcting myself. “She was a hunter.”

“I’m sorry for your loss Dean.” Henry replied, “She is in a better place.”

“No… she isn’t.” I growled, “She’s not in Heaven or Hell. She’s just gone.”

“What?” Henry asked, looking confused.

“We’ve had someone search Heaven and Hell…. she’s not in either. Our theory right now is that she was resurrected but has amnesia and is out there somewhere, alone but alive.” I explained. “It’s the only explanation.”

“You’ll find her.” Henry said confidently, “You’ll find her. And when you do, tell her that I’m proud of the woman that she turned into….. but right now we have to focus on stopping Abaddon.”

Later on, as we found the bunker that Henry had died to protect, all I could think about was how Henri would have loved it. She would have loved having a home base like this, and all the amenities it offered. I doubt that she would have ever left the library.

“Henri…. where are you?” I thought to myself as I stood in the middle of the bunker. “Where are you?”

*****

**_[*Set during Trial and Error*](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt2503932%2F%3Fref_%3Dttep_ep14&t=OWQzODE4NmYwYzczMWI2NGYzYzQ3ZmNkMjVkZWUyY2FjMDQ5MmJkYixaVnlwaGZPQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AH9zEYX1NLLDmdSqfOGZdnQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flittle-red-83.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174119913270%2Ftarnished-chapter-three&m=1) _ **

**Dean’s POV**

I was busily arranging my room the way I liked when Sam stopped by, commenting on my room but not as excited as I was about having our own rooms for once. It wasn’t until we were home from our latest case, and I was headed to bed when I heard some rustling going on in one of the empty rooms. Curious, I went to investigate, only to find Sam in the process of unpacking Henri’s things, but as he picked up the next item, he sighed and sat down heavily on the bed.

“What are you doing?” I asked as I came in the room, stopping as I got inside.

“She needs her own room.” Sam replied, “Even if she’s gone forever, she still deserves her own room, in our own place.”

Sam looked up at me, his eyes wet with unshed tears, and I could see that he was holding her favourite flannel shirt, the one that she had swiped from Sam years ago. It was massive on her and he was always trying to get it back, and she refused to give it back. It became an almost weekly ritual, one that I sorely missed, even though I was always yelling at them to knock it off. I’d give anything to hear them have that same old fight again.

“You know what is so funny about that shirt?” I said, as I looked down at it, “It was originally my shirt.”

Sam gave a small smile at that, “I know. She knew. And still we fought over it.” he commented, “Over a stupid shirt.”

“Over my shirt.” I replied as I looked around the room, trying to imagine her in here.

“She would have loved her own room” Sam whispered, hands tightening on the her shirt.

“I know Sammy, that’s why we will make this one her room.” I answered him, taking the shirt from him and draping over the desk chair, before moving to unpack her other bag, the two of us working together in silence, preparing a room for a sister who might never see it.

*****

**_[*Set during Taxi Driver*](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt2699592%2F%3Fref_%3Dttep_ep19&t=OWZlOGRiYWY2YzMwMjhjOTU2YzZhNDQxNTFmMGZiY2Q2YzhmYTk5YixaVnlwaGZPQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AH9zEYX1NLLDmdSqfOGZdnQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flittle-red-83.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174119913270%2Ftarnished-chapter-three&m=1) _ **

**_Sam’s POV_ **

Hell was… it was horrible… indescribable. People all trapped in varying forms of torture, driven mad by their fate.

As I searched for Bobby, I tried to ignore thoughts of my time down here, and thankful that Henri never made it down there.

When I found Bobby, I had to spend time convincing him that I was real, and not a demon sent to torture him. Once I had convinced him that I was real, Bobby sighed in relief.

“OH thank god… Sorry Sam, but you’re the 200th Sam that I have seen today. That’s how they screw with you, just endless Sam and Dean’s with black eyes. And when it’s not them, it’s a demon pretending to be Henri screaming in the next room.” He explained, “At least I know that she’s alive and well.”

At his words my blood ran cold. “Bobby… what did you say?” I demanded, looking over my shoulder.

“I said that they torture me with visions of Henri being tortured….” Bobby began before trailing off as he took in my face,  "Sam… what’s wrong? Is something wrong with Henri?“

"She died Bobby.”  I said carefully, bracing myself for his reaction. “She died six months ago.”

“You idjit!” Booby roared, “I told you to keep her safe! No big hunts!!”

“Bobby, we did that.” I explained. “Henri died in a traffic accident. A hit and run…. but Cas couldn’t find her in Heaven and Crowley said that she wasn’t down here…. so we didn’t know where she was, and we looked everywhere!! But you are saying that she’s down here with you?!”

“CAS!” A voice screeched out suddenly, “Tell Sam and Dean that I’m sorry!”

Hurrying out of Bobby’s cell, I saw a locked cell right next to his, with a skeletal looking Henri inside. Her dirty clothes were nothing but torn rags that hung from her bony frame. Her long dark hair was tangled and her knuckles were spilt to the bone. I could see long red scratches along her arms and face. She looked almost inhuman.

“Leave me.” Bobby said, “Take her.”

“I will take you both.” I snapped, reaching out to carefully touch Henri.

“Come on Ri, we have to go.” I urged her, “You don’t belong here.”

Henri’s response was to scream loudly and cower away from me. “Don’t hurt me anymore! I’m sorry that I was born!! I’m sorry!! I wish that I was never born. Then Dean and you would be happy.”

Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched my once happy and very much alive sister beg for my forgiveness just because she was born.

“Ri… come on… it’s me…. it’s Sammy.” I said as I knelt down to her level. “Dean and I both love you. You are our sister and you will always be our sister.”

Henri was silent for a moment before she lunged at me with a wild grrr. “LIES!” she shouted, “You LIE!”

I reacted faster than Henri, out of pure instinct, bringing my fist up and knocking her out cold, only to be hit with a wave of immense guilt for hitting my sister.

Bobby was staring at me with narrowed eyes. “What was all that?” he demanded.

“Let’s go.” I replied as I scooped up Henri’s prone body, “And I will explain everything.”

By the time we made it into purgatory, Bobby was seething mad.

“I told you to keep my daughter; your sister, safe and instead you broke her!” He yelled, coming at me.

I hurriedly put Henri down on the ground and looked at Bobby. “It was a cursed coin.” explained, “As soon as Dean realized what he had said, he wanted to talk to Henri and fix it. Then we got the phone call that told us about the accident. And since he’s all but moved mountains to find her. And all our searches turned up nothing.”

“And she’s been down here the entire time.” Bobby sneered, “Just to torture me.”

“I will get to the bottom of the Bobby. I swear.” I promised him, “But right now we have to get back topside, but right now we are in purgatory and we have to move.”

Scooping up Henri again, I started walking back towards the meeting point, answering all of Bobby’s questions.

When we got to the meeting point, I was surprised to see that Ajay wasn’t there. And as I looked around worriedly for him, Henri woke up and screamed like a banshee when she saw me. As she fought to get free, I put her down and turned her towards Bobby.

“Daddy?” she whispered, tears streaming down her face, “Daddy…. are you happy that I was born?”

“I thank god that you were every damn day, Small Fry.” Bobby repeated, “Now come here.”

Bobby opened his arms and Henri ran to him, crying and clinging to him desperately. “I’m so sorry princess.” Bobby said gruffly into her dirty hair, “He didn’t mean it. Dean loves you. Sam loves you. John loved you. Your mother loved you. And I love you. Always and forever baby girl, I love you…. you may not be my daughter biologically, but you are my daughter in every other way. I raised you and I raised you good. Never forget that.”

Bobby held on to Henri as monsters attacked, us, trying to keep her safe. We were nearly outnumbered, when Benny appeared and killed the last of the monsters.

I stopped him from killing Benny and explained to him who Benny was. But Benny was watching Henri curiously.

“Who’s the girl… because she looks like she could be-” Benny started before I interrupted him.

“She’s my sister.” I explained. “I found her in Hell. I’m taking her to Heaven.”

Benny watched as Henri scratched at her arms, while muttering incoherently. “Good luck with that.” he muttered as he started to lead us somewhere. “You’ll need it.”

I exchanged a worried look with Bobby and gently coaxed Henri into following him, which I think she did out of pure fear of me, more than anything.

At the gate to topside, Benny stopped and watched as I got Bobby ready for the journey. Henri shrieked and ran away, but Benny stopped her from getting far.

“Easy there, little one.” Benny soothed, “It’s worse out there than here with your family. Go on now. I’ll be with you.”

Benny got Henri to the gate, but stopped me from cutting her to do the incantation to take her topside. “You won’t need that for her.” he explained, “Just for me. All you have to do is hold her hand.”

I looked doubtfully at Benny, but began the incantation when monsters started attacking. Benny pushed Henri towards me. “Run!” He yelled, “Save your sister! She gets a second chance now. Because of you. But you will need all the luck and patience that you possess.”

Then he was gone, killing his fellow vampires and giving me enough time to get through the gate. Grabbing Henri`s hand, I ignored how she growled and clawed at my hands as she pleaded with me not to hurt her as we stumbled through the gate, wondering what Benny meant.

As I came out the other side, Henri collapsed in tears and I walked on, looking for Dean.

Once spotting Dean, he surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug. “Did you get him out?” He asked.

“Ya,” I replied, “But only Bobby. Benny sacrificed himself to save us. So we could get out.”

Dean sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the loss of his friend.

“But there’s more Dean.” I said carefully. “I found Henri.”

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he looked at me in disbelief. “What?” he asked, “Where? Where is she?”

“She’s over there Dean.” I said, pointing to where Henri was still sitting, trying to hide herself amongst the foliage. “She was in Hell.”

“Henri!” Dean shouted as he ran towards her, stopping as Henri screamed shrilly and ran away from him to hide behind a tree.

“Don’t kill me.” she pleaded softly. “Please. I’m sorry that I was born. But does that really mean that I have to die?”

*****

**_Dean’s POV_ **

I stepped away from Henri, unable to handle hearing her pleas.

“Let’s send these two to Heaven.” I said, “They will be happy and safe there.”

Sam nodded and released Bobby, but Bobby wasn’t able to leave, he remained trapped by something.

“Hello Boys.” Crowley’s voice sounded out. “Bobby Singer…I’d know you anywhere.”

“Let him go Crowley.” I demanded, “He doesn’t belong in Hell.”

“He does if I say that he does.” Crowley sneered. “He’s inflicted untold damage on my kind. From where I sit, actually, Hell’s too good for him.”

Sam and I both ran at Crowley, but he pinned us against some trees with a flick of his finger.

Crowley tried pulling Bobby’s soul back to Hell, but was intercepted by Naomi.

“What?” Crowley groaned, “Oh come on.”

“Let me see if I have interpreted this situation correctly.” Naomi started, “The Winchesters have freed an innocent from Hell, to which you are wrongfully trying to return it.”

“Two souls.” Sam gasped out as we fought against Crowley’s hold. “We freed two souls.”

“What?” Crowley asked, turning to look at Sam. “Who else did you….”

Crowley trailed off as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. “Mouse?” he asked incredulously. “Where did you come from?”

“Hell.” Sam ground out. “I found her in Hell you lying dick.”

Crowley’s mouth actually dropped open. “That’s impossible. I looked, There was no Winchester soul down there.” he replied as he looked at Henri quizzically, “Unless…. no… that’s impossible.”

“There was no dead Winchester soul down there.” Naomi replied smugly. “You never looked for a live one.”

“What?!” Crowley, Sam and I all managed to shout at once, causing Henri to flinch in fear.

“Your sister did die, Sam and Dean…” Naomi explained, “But someone resurrected her, then dragged her down to Hell. That’s why no one could find her. She was hidden to everyone. Your sister is very much alive. But Crowley… Crowley lied and kept two innocent people down in Hell, one alive and one dead.”

“I did not!” Crowley retorted, “I had no part in this!”

As Crowley and Naomi started arguing and getting ready to fight, Crowley released his hold on us as he disappeared. Naomi freed Bobby’s soul from the trap that Crowley had him in and sent him to Heaven.

“See?” she said to me, “I told you that you could trust me.”

“What about Henri?” I demanded, “She deserves to go to Heaven too.”

“She does.” Naomi replied, “Someday… but right now she is alive, and helping her falls under your job description.”

“What!” We saw her die!“ Sam snapped, "She deserves to be in heaven!! She’s good.. she’s innocent.”

“Sam… Dean… I know that she does… but your sister is alive.” Naomi explained rather gently for her,  as she looked at Henri. “She did die, but she was resurrected, then she was taken to hell. She is alive and has been so the entire time that she was down there. Only good souls who have died make it to Heaven. Your sister can’t go to Heaven while she is still alive.”

“But… who would do such a thing? Why?” Sam asked, looking at Henri who was crying and looking at us through her long, tangled hair.

“I don’t know… someone with a grudge, I’d say.” Naomi replied. “I’m sorry, Sam, Dean… good luck, you will need it.”

With those words, Naomi was gone in a flutter of wings and we were left in silence, staring at a wild eyed Henri, who was watching us warily through her long, tangled hair.

“What did she mean by that?” Sam asked me, as he watched Henri begin to sob again and rock back and forth.

“Try calling Cas.” I ordered, as I cautiously approached Henri, who screamed and cowered away from me, breaking my heart in the process. “Maybe he will answer this time once he hears that we found Henri”

“Ri.” I pleaded, “It’s me…. Dean… I’m so sorry… please talk to me.”

Henri wouldn’t even look at me. It took Sam a good forty minutes to convince Henri to come with us, only because he promised that she’d see Cas soon, and his very name seemed to calm her down.

*****

**_*set during episodes[20](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt2699596%2F%3Fref_%3Dttep_ep20&t=OWU0YjI4NjZlYjg1ZDJhZmFkM2ZiZmM4MTgwODVhZTNmNGJhNDNiNyxaVnlwaGZPQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AH9zEYX1NLLDmdSqfOGZdnQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flittle-red-83.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174119913270%2Ftarnished-chapter-three&m=1) & [21](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt2734858%2F%3Fref_%3Dttep_ep21&t=YmEyMGRhZTgxZmJmNjI2MmI5MjNlZDdkMjY0NmM3MTZlOGZiMGJmZCxaVnlwaGZPQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AH9zEYX1NLLDmdSqfOGZdnQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Flittle-red-83.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174119913270%2Ftarnished-chapter-three&m=1)* _ **

Everything seemed to scare Henri, me most of all. She wasn’t as scared as Sam as she was me, so he spent the time that he needed to spend resting, taking care of Henri, who kept crying for Bobby and Cas. She even asked for Benny, but she wouldn’t ask for me. The few times that she rested, she woke us up with bone chilling screams, begging for our forgiveness or pleading with us not to kill her.

“What did they do to her?” I asked groggily as I poured myself a cup of coffee, last night had been brutal. Henri never slept at all. She wouldn’t eat or let us clean her up. We had to remove everything in her room that she could accidentally hurt herself with, and everything that she could purposefully hurt herself with.

“It was Hell Dean. She was stuck in actual HELL.” Sam replied as he reached for the coffee pot. “I doubt we can ever begin to comprehend what they did to her.”

“She needs to eat. And sleep.” I replied, “We all need to eat and sleep. We have to do something.”

“Is chloroform an option?” Sam asked tiredly, “Or some sort of sleeping aids?”

“It’s worth a try.” I replied. “I’ll run get some right away. You figure out how to get them into her.”

I went into town and found the strongest sleep pills that I could get, as well as some protein bars and vitamin water. Henri was dangerously thin and we needed to get her to eat something, before we lost her again…. not that we had the actual Henri back.

I hadn’t been home long when I got an email from Charlie, who wanted to come visit. We were giving her a tour of the bunker when Henri started screaming again.

“What the Hell was that?” Charlie asked as she jumped and looked around, “Do you guys have a torture dungeon or something here?”

Sam rubbed his neck and sighed, “That was Henri.” he told her, “We found her but she’s…. she went through something traumatic.”

“Let me see her.” Charlie demanded. “Now.”

When we opened the door to Henri’s room, it was in shambles. She had been scratching at the walls until her fingers bleed. She had torn her bedding to shreds and chewed off chunks of her hair. The food that we had placed beside her bed remained untouched.

“Henri…” Charlie breathed, “Oh God… Henri… what happened to you!?”

Henri raised her head from where she was cowering in the corner, and looked at Charlie, a flash of recognition running across her face quickly. But then she saw me and screamed in terror.

“Get out.” Charlie snapped at us, “I will try to calm her down.”

“There’s some sleeping pills there.” Sam said, pointing at the tray of food, try to get her to take them. And she needs to eat and have a shower.“

"I’ll do my best.” Charlie promised, “Now get out.”

It was a good three hours before Charlie emerged, looking exhausted and frazzled.

“I didn’t understand much of what she was babbling. It was mostly pleas not to hurt her. I don’t think that she actually realizes that she’s out of Hell and safe with you. At least not yet. I was able to get half a bottle of water down her, water laced with a sleeping pill, and a few bites of a protein bar. But don’t try to force more food down her right now, I think it would be too much for her body. I wrapped up her damaged hands and I gave her a sponge bath as best as I could, and right now she is asleep.”

“Thank you Charlie.” I told her, relieved that we had made some sort of progress, “Thank you.”

“Now I found you a case, but I think that Henri takes priority here.” Charlie said uncertainly.

“We can do both.” I said, “Because no matter what, Sammy is staying here to watch over Henri.”

Sam rolled his eyes at me but didn’t complain. But when Charlie and I came back from the hunt, Sam was looking more rested but still troubled. And he was sporting some new bruises and scratches, which I wasn’t surprised about, I had a few of my own when we first got Henri back and we were trying to get her settled. She got violent if we got too close. But I think it was getting better.

“She isn’t eating much.” he reported, “But I am at least able to get the sleeping pills in her at night… after much difficulty, so she rests more often. But she won’t let me get close enough to her to help clean her up or even comfort her.”

“I don’t know if we will ever get the old Henri back.” he confessed, looking dejected.

“Shut your mouth.” I hissed. “She is here. And she is alive. We will get her back.”

“I will stay with you as long as I can.” Charlie offered, “You two need all the help that you can get with her.”

And Charlie did help. She was the only one that Henri let close without too much of a fight. Charlie sat and talked to her, or read to her. Got her to drink water and take a few bites of the power bars. She even got Henri cleaned up, but none of her clothes fit her anymore, since she had lost so much weight, and wasn’t gaining it back. While we were trying to get Henri better, Sam was getting worse. These trials were killing him, but he wouldn’t admit to it. He just wanted to finish the trials and get Henri better.

Charlie stayed with Henri as we chased down the latest lead on the next part of the trials, finding out that the next trial was curing a demon. We were talking about it on the way home when Cas appeared in the middle of the road, and I narrowly avoided hitting him.

Sam and I struggled to get the injured Cas into the bunker, the noise and commotion from it alerting Charlie.

“Who is that?” she asked as she watched us get Cas into a chair in the library.

“This is Castiel.” I introduced, “Castiel, this is Charlie…. she’s been staying her to help us with…uhh stuff.”

“Castiel?” Charlie squealed, amazed “Henri will be really happy to see you!”

“What did you just say?” Cas demanded, looking to Charlie as she glared at me.

“You didn’t tell him?” She shouted, putting her hands on his hip.

“Tell me what?” Cas demanded as he struggled to stand, “What did she mean about Henri? Did you really find her? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Cas, I nearly ran over you in the middle of the road, and you needed help up…” I snapped, “I wanted to wait until you were better before I told you about Henri.”

“Well I’m ready now.” Cas replied, “Where did you find her?”

“I found her while completing the second trial Cas.” Sam spoke up. “She was in Hell. But Naomi wouldn’t let her in Heaven… because she said that she’s still alive.”

Cas stumbled to his feet. “Let me see her.” he demanded, “I want to see her. I need to see her.”

“Ok Cas.” I replied, “But she’s really traumatized, she seems to still think that she’s in Hell, but she is getting better. She will get better.”

“Let me see her.” he growled.

“Follow me Cas.” Sam replied as he led the way to Henri’s room.

He just stood, watching Henri with pained filled eyes, Sam and I wisely stayed out of view, so we wouldn’t set Henri off again.

“I found her in Hell when I rescued Bobby.” Sam explained quietly, “I brought her back with us, but Naomi refused to take her, claiming that Henri is alive. Henri thinks she’s still in Hell, which is why she acts like this, and if she sees me or Dean, she starts screaming, which is why Charlie is here to help.”

Cas closed his eyes briefly, as if unable to handle the news. “She is alive.” he growled out in his gravelly voice. “But a live human in trapped in hell… that has repercussions, and in Hell time… she was down there for sixty years…”

“What kind of repercussions?” I demanded, looking as Henri traced the wall with her bony fingers, babbling nonsense, oblivious to Cas’s presence. She was in Hell for sixty years, but she had been alive during that time. At least Sam and I had died before we were in the pit. But Henri had been down there alive. I had never really thought of it that way, I was just so concerned with taking care of her, I had never thought about what it had truly meant. Or how she was even still alive.

“Like how a mind handles such a ordeal.” he answered me, watching Henri with sorrow.

“Meaning?” Sam asked, looking at Cas.

“Meaning that she went  insane.” Cas replied gravely. 

*****


End file.
